Apreciado solo por ti&
by Annye Albarn
Summary: Es dia de San valentin pero no todos aman ese dia, como Sonic, pero ocurre un suceso que lo hara amarlo. Shōnen-ai, Sonic/Shadow. Feliz dia de San Valentin. se aceptan comentarios :D


Holaaa! :D feliz dia de san valentin y como regalo... este one-shot sonadow :D espero que lo disfruten

-charla-

"pensamientos"

~flashback~

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& APRECIADO SOLO POR TI &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

14 de febrero, dia de San Valentin. Ese dia en que los enamorados juran su amor y otros su su amistad. Solo que no todo es color de rosa, tambien hay sufrimiento por el echo de odiar este dia festivo, uno de esas personas era Sonic que por alguna razon estaba sentado debajo de un arbol pensando en voz alta

-demonios...- el eriso dio un suspiro -siempre es lo mismo en este dia. ¿cuando va a aprender Amy que no quiero nada con ella, que unicamente quiero ser su amigo?, como odio San Valentin...-

~flashback~

-Soooooniiiic- se escucho un grito fuera de la casa de nuestro heroe azulado. Este solo alcanzo a gritar espantado, ya que lo habia despertado con un inmenso susto. Luego se asomo a la ventana y pregunto

-¿que ocurre Amy?-

-¿cuando vas a salir Sonic?. Tengo muchas cosas preparadas para hoy-

-¿por que no vas con Cream o Rouge?-

-porque ellas ya se fueron. Cream se fue con Tails y Rouge se fue con Knuckles. Ademas hoy es el dia de san valentin-

-ay... ¿por que a mi?- dio un pesado suspiro "tendre que escaparme"-de acuerdo Amy, en un segundo estoy alli- Sonic se dirijio a planta baja y salio como un rayo por la puerta trasera "se que me va a costar esto luego, pero por hoy voy a desaparecer" y solo se vio una pantalla de tierra por donde partio

~fin del flashback~

-por lo menos estoy aqui, en la naturaleza donde nadie me molesta- y al termino de lo que dijo al ojiesmeralda le rugio el estomago -que mal, me olvide de la comida. Tendre que ponerme a buscar frutas en el bosque- y asi dicho Sonic se encamino al bosque recolectando frutas de todos los colores, pero un sollozo le llamo la atencion "¿quien esta llorando?" el erizo azulado siguio ese lamento y se encontro con una figura familiar -¿Shadow?- el erizo estaba sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, al eriso azabache se le erisaron las puas y con la mirada de susto se volteo

-¿faker?...- se limito a responder dudosamente

-Shadow, ¿estas... llorando...?- Sonic lo miro sorprendido y dolido sin saber porque, jamas vio a su rival tan... deprimido

-no, no lo estoy- el ojirubi aparto la vista al suelo

-si lo estas. dime, ¿por que?- y antes de terminar Shadow lo interrumpio

-que no!, no lo estoy!. Ya dejame!- Shadow escondio su cabeza entre sus piernas

Sonic suspiro -no lo hare hasta que me digas el porque estas asi-

-¿para que? solo quieres saberlo para despues burlarte- en ese momento Sonic quiso animarlo para que le dijera cual era la causa de su sufrimiento

-no es cierto, yo no me burlaria de cosas que pueden lastimar a mis amigos- el ojirubi levanto la mirada

-de acuerdo... lo que pasa es que en este dia a donde quiera que vea hay personas que se quieren, eso me hace recordar a Maria, la niña en la que estaba en el ARK- depronto Sonic se sintio algo extraño

"esta sensacion... ¿por que cuando nombra a Maria me siento asi?, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando la mensiona. me siento triste, enfadado y... espera!, n- no puede ser. ¡¿M- me siento celoso?!" y sin saber la razon, su conciencia lo obligo a preguntar -¿tenias alguna relacion con ella?- y de tan solo oirse quiso abofetearse "que idiota soy... ¿estoy celoso de Maria?. Entonces significa Que... ¡¿me gusta Shadow?!" Sonic no podia creerlo, porque al fin de cuentas le gustaba su rival...

-ella era como mi hermana y el doctor era como mi padre, ellos fueron los unicos que me quisieron. Todos en este mundo me temen, me utilizan, hasta me odian por mi aspecto de demonio, aunque no fuera asi. Cada San Valentin me hace recordar que nadie me aprecia, odio este dia...-

El eriso azulado se enfado por las situaciones que pasaba Shadow, todo era verdad y el como un idiota lo fastidiaba hasta hacerle perder los estrivos sin saber que lo estaba lastimando de igual manera, aun sin saber que lo amaba. Queria protegerlo al verlo asi, era su amigo aunque siempre peleaban y trataban de matarse, pero asi es como demostraban interes hacia el otro y al verlo asi de fragil queria demostrarselo de otra forma -Shadow... hay otra persona quien te aprecia...-

el eriso azabache lo miro con duda -¿quien...?- es lo unico que alcanzo a decir porque Sonic lo miraba fijamente sus ojos rubies a unos pocos centimetros -yo. Te aprecio, no solo te aprecio me di cuenta de que te amo, Shadow the Hedgehog-

-¿e- encerio?-

-si, de verdad- luego el ojiesmeralda acerco su rostro al del ojirubi hasta que no quedo espacio alguno y el erizo azulado junto sus labios con los del erizo azabache.

Shadow tenia los ojos como platos, Sonic lo estaba besando siendo su rival, no se lo podia creer "se... siente calido...". El ojirubi comenzo a responder y mordio el labio inferior del ojiesmeralda para entrar en su cabidad. Ambos disfrutaban de esa sensacion hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime mi Shads, feliz dia de San Valentin-

-Sonic... tambien... te amo, feliz dia de San Valentin- Sonic ante eso sonrrio y lo beso nuevamente

Ahora Shadow sabe que alguien lo aprecia y no solo eso si no que tambien lo ama, en el dia de san valentin y en el resto de su vida

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FIN &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

espero que les alla gustado y lo siento si es un poco corto jeje ^^

bye ^.^ ATTE: Iru Nijiru (yo d;)


End file.
